The Color of Nothing
by Megustamuffins
Summary: They called him insane. He knew he was, or was he just different. Was insane a curse? Why was to repute those twisted glasses life had handed him, incorrect? That is why he was here, so they could also put a mask on him, and make him not as scary. So they could scratch a smile on his lips, to make appear like one of them. FOREVER HIATUS


Why was the boy looking at him that way? That fragile boy with the blue eyes and brown hair. The one with the clear and pale skin and slender build. With the black hoodie and straight legged jeans on. That one. The completely normal boy.

That normal boy was hugged by two people, both smiling the same.

But why was the boy still staring at him? With those unreadable blue eyes. That boy turned heel and walked away, finally, arms linked with the strangers. But he just stood there, watching that boys back as he gave one last look.

He had finally figured out the boy's name, as he was to be his guide around here. Around this prison. Around his new home, the one for mentally insane people.

He was follow like the obedient dog he was supposed to be. But no, he refused as he glared at that smiling boy. That empty smile, no reality in it. Just smiling, like everyone here. Would he one day smile too, that fake, plastered on smile. The one that did little to reassure you, if you could see the real meaning. The smile they wore to hide the real purpose of this place. The forced, required smiles.

What was a smile? Was it to hide the truth? What was the point, a curled grin, a flash of teeth and stretched lips. It was ugly, grotesque. It made him sick, the way their cheeks rose and eyes crinkled. It marred them, made them repulsive. Those fearsome, hideous, nasty smiles.

They called him insane. He knew he was, or was he just different. Was insane a curse, for he did look at everything in his own way. Why was to repute those twisted glasses life had handed him, incorrect? He did not ponder on this, for of all the twisted questions life asked him, this was the worst. There was no answer, just silence. That is why he was here, so they could also put a mask on him, and make him not as scary. So they could scratch a smile on his lips, to make appear like one of them.

So when Allen Walker, as he was known, gave him that smile, he had shivered and glared at the boy.

For that smile, that smile spoke of death. And as cruel as he was proclaimed to be, he still feared that smile.

He would never forget those eyes, those fake, marble, blue eyes. That artificial brightness that shone from the surface only. But he knew better. Those were fake eyes, that was a fake smile. He was just a drone, polite, and exactly as they were trained. They were just animals. Told and ordered to do what their owners wanted.

What were they to refute? They would never think for themselves, they were creatures looking for a master. They could not function on their own. Those smiles, laughter, those eyes, were fake. They were cursed. That boy with the long sleeves and white gloves was a curse.

He watched him carefully as he followed the supposedly cheerful boy. He stopped in front of a door with a large 13 on it and smiled even bigger, and he shrunk away from that insane smile.

"This will be your room, mine is number 14 so knock if you need anything at all. Get settled in, but don't forget we have group therapy in one hour. You sure don't want to miss it, and after that is dinner. I will see you soon." The boy chirped and he nodded. All he wanted was to get away from that smile. From those curled lips, threatening him. He opened the door and slipped inside, looking over at the bed.

Kanda Yuu. The envolpe read, sitting on the stark white pillow. Glancing around he concurred he hated the room. With the soft cranberry walls, dark wood dresser and desk, and most of all that stark white bed. Only sheets, a coverlet folding in a plastic bag at the foot. Waiting to be opened and spread over those sheets, hiding that burning whiteness. That stark color that hurt his eyes.

He opened the letter carefully, noticing inside was a folded sheet of paper. White piece of paper, he thought as he dropped it as if his hands burned.

Glaring at the offending paper, he opening the bag and pulled out the scarlet coverlet. The color of blood, how appropriate. He covered those sheets with it, making sure that no white was evident. Luckily, all the frightening color was gone and he slumped onto the carpeted floor, sighing.

Narrowing his eyes, he pulled the paper closer to him and pulled it open, making sure it remained on the floor rather than in his hands.

"Welcome **Kanda Yuu ** to the Black Order Boarding School.

You are been selected to be part of our wonderful program. Your schedule has been created to fit your individual needs.

Thank you for becoming part of our family!"

Underneath those black letters was a schedule, carefully organized. The boy had been right; the list read "Group Therapy" under the 5:30PM time slot. Kanda glanced that the desk, on it was a clock with blazing green letters. Looks like he only had a while until it was time to face the next horror.

According to the schedule, the first semester actually started in about a week. The reason the school brought in the new students early was so they could become comfortable in their new home. According to the schedule, starting next week students would be required to wear the uniform given to them. He opened the closet, and almost had a stroke. On the hangers was a pair of black slacks, and a white collared shirt. He was hyperventilating as he slammed the door shut, kicking that white paper under the bed. He was going to need to talk to the principal about that shirt, and getting a new piece of paper with his schedule on it, and about the sheets. Steeling himself, he opened the door and walked over to room 14, his eyes quaking and hands shaking. Knocking on the door, he stepped back and fearfully waited for the creature to emerge.

The sound of scrambling, a few thumps and then the doorknob turning reached his ears. He watched as the boy stuck his head out.

"Hey Kanda!" The thing smiled, causing him to grimace at the sight of those white teeth. "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to the principal. Right now." He said coldly, trying to stop his voice from shaking when he saw what the boy was wearing. A white shirt. He backed away another foot or so and the boy smiled again. This did nothing to calm his nerves, as he backed away even further.

"Sure!" The boy chirped, and once again that smile caused another shiver. "Follow me." The boy started walking in the opposite direction they had come from earlier, as he kept a wary distance. Finally a door came in vision, and he froze in place. It was stark white. The boy opened it and Kanda rushed in. A man looked up from the desk and smiled.

He glanced around, looking warily at his surroundings.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The man asked, pleasantly. "I am Mr. Reever, assistant to the vice Principal Mr. Lee. And you are?"

"Kanda Yuu." He said and the man typed something into the keypad.

"Ah ha! Found you…. Oh.." the man looked at Allen and gestured Allen to come over to his desk. "Has there been an issue with anything?" he nodded and frowned.

"The uniform, paper and sheets.." He tried to keep his voice steady and the man's eyes widened.

"Oh no. Did they forget to.. you know. What is wrong with them?" The man asked, keeping an eye on Kanda.

"The…. The color." He stuttered out, glaring at the ground, trying not to look at the boy's shirt.

"Oh, I am so sorry. They messed it up. We swear we will have it fixed." The man apologized and the boy tilted his head.

"What was wrong with them?" The man looked at the boy.

"Kanda here.. has a small issue with a certain color." He hinted and the boy nodded, and his face seemed to fall for a second, but soon the smile was back.

"Oh. Well I need to go change for Group Therapy. See you in about five minutes Kanda." He said and skipped off.

He watched as the boy left, relief evident in his eyes as the man looked at him with pity. "I really am sorry about that."

"It's fine." He said coldly, and slid out of the door. White, how he hated that color. The color of nothing.

* * *

**hehe. So review please, this justcame to me. I know Kanda is a bit OOC, but I will explain everything soon.**


End file.
